Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned
by Paloma Latina
Summary: Sirius thought everything was back to normal. Lily, James and Harry were alive. Voldy was dead. Sirius wasn't in Azkaban. He was rich, handsome and successful. Only problem is, he forgot her. You know what they say, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


Hello Hello Hello... It's me again. I know I said I wouldn't write any more, but this one was only to let off some steam. I won't update as regularly 'cause I wrote a list with my priorities on it. This story comes in about second last, one of my other fics trailing behind. However, I will update pretty soon. Okay...on with my notes...

**Notes:** This fic is rather AU and is written as if Voldemort is not a bad threat. Lily and James are alive, Sirius didn't go to Azkaban, and Peter was never born. It also includes characters from my other fics (you'll have to read to find out who!). While the main character is in Paris, they are all speaking French so they will have an accent when they go to England.

Also, the italics are all memories/flashbacks. In each chapter, they are all in order, but the next chapter might go further back or years later. Just watch out for that. Each chapter, it will follow a different character, for now. So next chapter will be Sirius! Yay! We all love Sirius, right?

Anyways, this chapter is 3773 words – not including notes and disclaimer (which equals 247 words). Are you proud of me? I'm proud of me. So, I would love reviews and comments and any other kind of input you want. I don't mind flamers. I've never got one, though.

**Disclaimer:** James and Lily, sitting in a tree. J.K. owns them Com-plet-ely.

**000 **

Missy Dalongi walked through the crowded streets of Paris at a fast rate. Her stilettos clicking as she went. Her black hair was swept into her face by the wind blowing past the hustle and bustle of the city. Missy had a job at a women's fashion magazine called 'Le Mode', based in Paris, and was always the first professional into work. She was very late. It was her job to open up and turn the lights on in her boss' office and prepare coffee for him. Missy was paid a ridiculously high amount of money for just that, but she always found a way to waste it. It was also Missy's job to accompany her boss to meetings at all sorts of different conference centres. That is why she always had to look her best. The other day she had come back from Scotland and tomorrow, she would be travelling to England for the Christmas photo shoot.

"Miss Dalongi!" somebody called from behind her.

She turned around quickly, still trying to walk at the same time, and crashed into whoever was calling her. She took a step back once she had regained her composure and looked up into the face of the photographer she had hired for the December shoot. Timothy Frank was a tall man. He had fluffy black hair, kind brown eyes and green braces. Missy had a soft spot for Tim, but it didn't help him get a job anywhere else.

"Tim!" Missy said, picking her Prada handbag off from the footpath where she had dropped it. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah," Tim said shyly, flicking his hair out of his face. "I thought I recognised you, Miss Dalongi."

Missy winced at hearing her last name, her past making it hard to accept. "Please, just call me Missy."

Tim didn't say anything.

"Well, I have to get to work. I'm very late," she said, starting to walk away.

Tim sprung out of his daze and hurried to catch up to her fast steps. "That's what I needed to talk to you about."

"Oh..." said Missy, crossing the road in front of her office building, Tim puffing behind her.

"Yeah, I can do the shoot now, whenever Mr Ray is ready." Mr Ray was Missy's boss.

"That's good. Come up to his office with me now and I can arrange it."

Missy smiled at Henry, the doorman, and walked into the building. She showed her ID tag to the man at the lift and pulled Tim into it behind her. The doors pinged shut and the soft elevator music started to play. Missy checked her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was perfect. Her makeup was perfect. Her limited addition suede coat was on straight. Her skirt – whoops! She quickly twisted it around and stepped out as the doors opened again.

"Right through there," she said to Tim, pointing down a modern corridor. "I'll catch up in a second."

Tim nodded, gulped, and slowly walked down the hallway as if he was stepping into eternal doom. Missy rushed over to the secretary desk and tapped on the hard wood surface. The desk was decorated in tinsel, angels, mini Santas and, to make the viewer even more nauseous, a big sign saying 'Merry Christmas' was hung up on the edges. The woman behind it looked up.

"Good morning, Miss Dalongi. What can I do for you?"

Missy winced again. "The photographer is here for Mr Ray about the December Christmas shoot with Gilderoy Lockhart's cousin, Genevieve."

The secretary nodded and tapped something into her computer. Missy power-walked back past the lift and down the same corridor she had told Tim to walk down. She found him at the end of the twisty hall, sitting down in the waiting room, staring at the moving pictures on the wall. This particular one was of an enchantress.

"I wouldn't stare at that too long, you may not be able to stop."

Tim looked away at the sound of her voice. "Sorry."

Missy smiled. "Stay here and I'll just go see if Mr Ray is in yet."

The beautiful woman walked through a door to her left and switched a light on. Her boss was asleep on the couch. She ran over and peered down at him, hoping he was okay. He also had black hair like the photographer, but this man was very handsome compared to the geeky Tim. He had light blue eyes and lines around his face from laughing too much, even though he was as only a few years older than Missy.

"Mr Ray? Wake up, sir. It's morning."

The man grunted loudly and sat up. "What day is it?" he half yelled.

"Tuesday!" Missy replied, slightly frightened.

Her boss calmed down. "I must have dozed off," he said, rubbing his eyes. "Could you call my wife and tell her I'm okay?" Missy nodded. "Oh, and could I please have my coffee?"

"I'll make it for you right away. Your wife already called me. She was staying at her sister's house last night and forgot to tell you. If you don't mind, sir, I'd advise you don't tell her you stayed at work. She might not like it."

Mr Ray and his wife, Kim, had been a bit rocky lately. His two children, Kara and David Junior (named after Mr Ray), were staying with their aunt until things settled down. Missy always thought he was a bit young to get married, but she knew a lot of people who were even younger than them when they were married.

Her boss nodded and swung his legs over the side of the couch. "You're right," he said, tossing yesterday's Daily Prophet onto the floor. "Do you have a photographer for December yet?"

Missy nodded again. "He is right outside in the waiting room, sir."

Mr Ray raised his eyebrows. "You're very efficient this week. Remind me to give you a raise."

Missy grinned to herself as she thought of the prospect of more money. Maybe she could buy those expensive blue shoes she saw that could, no doubt, be exchanged for enough food to feed a developing country for a lifetime. Mr Ray stood up and walked out of the room, yelling a last plea for coffee before closing the door behind him.

"G-Good morning, Mr Ray!" Missy heard Tim stutter before all the sound was blocked out by the heavy oak doors.

Missy walked over to the kitchen off Mr Ray's office and started making his coffee. Black, two sugars. She also made herself a skim milk latte and Tim a chocolate milkshake. She could remember being told that he never drank anything with caffeine in it. She placed them both on a floral tray, sprinkled chocolate over them all, folded some serviettes to match and slowly walked out into the waiting room with Mr Ray and Tim, carrying the tray with one hand.

"Black, two sugars," she said, handing Mr Ray his drink. "Chocolate milkshake for you," she sung, giving Tim his refreshment. She could see his hands shaking as he reached out to grab it.

'_Poor guy_,' Missy thought, drowning her latte in one.

Tim and Mr Ray walked down to the photography offices to make the final arrangements and Missy was left to clean up his office. She drew the curtains open, letting the sunlight in, fluffed up the pillows on the couch and then bent down to pick up yesterday's Daily Prophet Mr Ray threw (she hadn't had time to read it herself yet). There was a big headline on the front, grabbing her attention.

**VOLDEMORT FINALLY DEFEATED BY EX-HOGWARTS STUDENTS **

Underneath was a big picture of three handsome, smiling wizards and a pretty witch. Missy rapidly flicked the newspaper over to page four – as directed - and read the article.

**_The long awaited defeat of the low-key super villain, Voldemort, has finally come. After many years of searching, four ex-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students (Lily Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black) have finally killed the wizard once and for all. The students, when approached, told the Daily Prophet that they couldn't have done it without help from friends and family. _**

****

**_"After our wedding, our family was very supportive of our decision to chase after the villain and finally put a stop to his terror," says Mrs L. Potter. _**

****

**_The students also claim that they had help from family and very close friends only, no others. But, they would like to thank Professor Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, all the Hogwarts Professors, Mr and Mrs D Potter, Jack Lupin and the wizarding community. _**

****

**_"Although we asked our fellow classmates to help, they made a decision to stay at Hogwarts and protect their families and friends. Now that we look back on it, we respect that decision and agree that that was the best way to go," Sirius Black states. _**

****

**_Not much can be said about the four, but it does make us all think of the stature of Hogwarts. _**

****

**_The four are only releasing so much information but will be writing a full report in only months. Mr and Mrs Potter are expecting a second child in May. _**

****

**_Rita Skeeter, translated to French by Mary Gipsy._**

Missy slowly grew red. She re-read the article three times before throwing it down and screaming as loudly as her lungs would allow. She stomped on the pieces, her heels cutting holes in the paper.

Missy screamed again.

And Missy screamed yet again.

"How dare he!" she hissed, ripping the newspaper in half. "How dare he go and kill Voldemort without me!"

Missy screamed again and walked over to the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind her. She walked over to the cupboard, still screaming, and pulled out all the fine china.

SMASH!

She threw it down onto the fancy tiles with all the strength she had. Amazingly, all the scattered pieces didn't even touch her.

SMASH!

She grabbed the plates and threw them.

SMASH!

She grabbed the mugs and threw them down. She continued like this, screaming the whole time, throwing anything breakable down onto the floor.

**000 **

_Missy looked in the mirror from her hiding spot under her bed. She was short, fat, lumpy and down right unattractive. Most girls similar, that Missy knew, could pull it off. It suited them. But Missy? Not so much. She had tears running down her face. She had just been labelled the least attractive girl in Hogwarts. Missy had been walking down the hallways on a happy streak barely minutes ago. She had just talked to Remus Lupin and got a COMMENT! A COMMENT! She couldn't believe it. _

_"I don't really like my eyes," Missy had said. _

_"They are lovely. Just keep telling yourself that!" Remus replied, smiling. _

_Missy was over the moon. She turned the corner and saw Sirius Black and two pretty girls standing outside a broom closet. Her heart jumped as it always did when she saw him. She dived back behind the hall – between a cupboard and a column in the wall – as much as her weight would allow her. _

_"Who do you think is the prettiest girl in Hogwarts?" one of the blondes asked, clinging on to his arm. _

_Sirius smiled. "You two." _

_The girls giggled, kissing him on both cheeks. _

_"Who do you think is the smartest?" the other blonde asked. _

_"You two," he answered again. He got the same response. _

_"Who is the ugliest?" the first one asked again, wrinkling her nose up. _

_"Missy Da-_ugly_!" The girls laughed, clutching their sides. _

_Missy had always hated her last name since then. From Dalongi to Da-ugly. From on top of the world to the bottom. _

_"Come on, let's go!" Sirius said, leading the girls passed Missy. _

_She had sucked her gut in, trying to be as small as possible and not get noticed. Just as they were right in front of her, Sirius caught her eye. He quickly looked away and continued walking, an arm around each of the girl's hips. Missy slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, her back against the cold stone. Tears were running down her face. Her makeup – which she wore to make herself feel pretty – ran down her cheeks and onto her robe. She stood up and walked back to her dorm, skipping dinner. _

**000 **

SMASH!

Missy threw the last glass down onto the floor, her screaming quietened too. She counted to three. It didn't help. She breathed in heavily for a few moments before storming out of the kitchen with a flick of her wand. The glasses, cups, mugs, plates, bowls, fine china and coffee machine all jumped back together and flew to their original place in the room. She walked down the hall, pulling pictures down and smashing them on the floor. She jammed the lift just as a design manager was about to step in. She pulled a door off its hinge with unimaginable force and even grabbed a cupcake off the secretary's desk and shoved it in her mouth, swallowing it whole.

"Missy?" Tim called, coming out of the photography office without Mr Ray.

She ignored him and continued her rampage until she passed Henry, the doorman. He opened the door for her but she didn't say 'thank you' as she normally would. She stormed back down the street that she had bumped into Tim in and threw the doors open of a large retail store.

"Time for some retail therapy!" she said, rushing over to the sales corner.

**000 **

_"Missy?" a voice said, drifting from the other side of the dorm. _

_Missy looked up to see her only friend, Lily, looking down at her, worry all over her face. _

_"Missy?" Lily asked again. _

_Missy looked up, extracted herself from her hiding place and ran as fast as she could, out into the grounds and didn't stop. The air was flicking at her face, her hair stuck to her skin from her tears. She just kept running. She didn't know where she was or where she was going. She just ran and ran and ran. She ran through the forest, ran out into a clearing and kept going. She only slowed when the trees were too close for her to squeeze through. She collapsed in a little cave, hidden in the shadows. She wasn't scared. She was just too sad to notice the shadowy figure walking towards her until they were right in front of her. Missy held her breath, trying to stay invisible._

_"Hello, Missy," the person said, pulling out what looked like a wand from under their cloak. _

_They whispered a charm and everything went black. _

**000 **

Missy stepped out of the fifth shop she had visited, holding a numerous number of bags. She slowly skipped back to the office building, humming the whole way.

"Afternoon!" said Henry, bowing his head.

Missy smiled and skipped inside as he opened the door. She dumped her bags at the reception desk, leaving her name for later pick up. She skipped up the stairs, passing an emergency lift repairer, and bounced back to Mr Ray's office. The portraits and paintings had all been mended, but Mr Ray wasn't very happy with her.

"Missy," he said, reclining back in his desk chair. "Please tell me the meaning of this rampage."

Missy gulped. Her anger had always gotten the better of her. "It was all an accident?" she asked more than stated.

Mr Ray laughed. "That's okay. I just need to fill in the empty spot on the lift repair form and I don't know what to write."

Missy nodded and walked into the kitchen to get Mr Ray his lunch time coffee. As she was coming out, however, somebody was on the phone to her boss.

"Ah-ha...hmmm...no...yep...right away...yes...no...errmm, Missy Dalongi...I see...that's quite alright...yes...no...bye." He hung up as Missy brought his coffee over. "That was Falongo from the Christmas shoot. His models have all quit."

Missy shrugged as she placed his coffee on a coaster. "These things happen." She was secretly hopping that her name was only a good mention, not that it was her fault or anything.

"They have no models left, so they asked if I had any young staff in my company. I mentioned you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you mind modelling for the Christmas shoot?"

It took a few moments for the request to sink in. "I...I...err...I."

"Yes or no?" he asked, trying to get an answer.

"Yes, why not?" she asked, straightening up and grinning.

"Good, good, good. I already said yes anyway."

Missy glared at her boss. He was always doing whatever he wanted with no thought toward what others wanted. Like Missy, in a way. She bustled about, cleaning up the litter of papers and folders around his desk as he drank his coffee and watched her. Mr Ray always tried to keep his workplace as magic free as possible. This way, things were less likely to malfunction.

"I heard screaming," he said after a while, putting his mug down. "Who was it?"

Missy gulped. She knew it best not to lie. "That was me, sir."

Mr Ray frowned and shook his head. "You know, you should take anger management classes. My wife takes a very g-"

"Mr Ray?" Missy interrupted. "If you don't mind, I'd rather just deal with it by screaming. This way involves less time."

Mr Ray nodded. "I see. Well, I hope you aren't full 'cause I am going out for lunch and I am taking you with me."

It was settled. There was nothing Missy could say, or do, to change his mind. Before she had time to reply, he gad grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the building, telling her his favourite cafes the whole way. By the time they had reached a little restaurant on the corner of two little streets, facing a fountain, her arm was aching from lack of blood.

"Good evening, Mr Ray. What can I get for you?" an aged waiter asked as Mr Ray and Missy sat down.

Missy smiled as she spotted a little couple beside them. The girl was overweight and had stringy hair. The boy was gorgeous and toned. She smiled even more as they kissed, ignoring her boss' attempt to grab her attention to order.

**000 **

_When Missy came to, the light burned her eyes. She lifted a hand to shield them, but it felt different. She stared at her hand as her eyes started to adjust. Her arms were both skinny. Missy sat up and looked down at her legs. They were skinny too. She grinned to herself and patted her tummy. It was as thin as the two girls she had seen with Sirius. Her clothes were drowning her, now, small body. Before she had time to comprehend what had happened, a door opened to her left. _

_"Hello, Miss Dalongi." _

_The person who spoke was strangely familiar. Where she had seen her before, Missy had no idea. She had long, dark-purple hair, pale skin, sparkly eyes and a kind voice. _

_"Who are you?' Missy squeaked, dropping down onto the floor. _

_"I am your guardian angel...of sorts." _

_Missy was both confused and scared. She looked around the small room, keeping a look out for any sign of where she was. There was a big window on her right, showing a view of a mountain side, there was the door on her left and everything else was either wall, a bed or a cupboard. _

_"Where am I?" Missy asked, slightly braver this time. _

_"Don't worry. You're safe. I'll have you back at Hogwarts soon." _

_"What did you do to me?" Missy questioned, backing up into the bed she woke up on. _

_"I...changed you." _

_"But I liked being me!" Missy protested. _

_"Did you now?" _

_Before Missy could do anything else, the woman had pulled out a wand and the familiar darkness came over her once again. _

**000 **

Missy walked home from the bus stop very slowly. Her shopping bags and full tummy were preventing her from moving too fast. After all the day's events, she wasn't in a very good mood. Once she had reached her apartment, she found a rather nasty surprise. Her ex-boyfriend, of one and a half years, was sitting at her doormat, his head resting on the wall. He was asleep and snoring. Missy scoffed and put her bags down. _How dare he_! She carefully opened her door, trying not to wake him up. She threw her bags over his head and into her foyer. Now, to get herself inside. She slowly climbed around him, narrowly missing his head with her elbow. Once inside, she closed the door. It slammed into his back.

"Baby cake?" He called, waking up.

"Go away, Eric!" Missy called back through the door.

Eric and Missy had broken up two months ago. Eric had blonde, messy hair and a vacant expression. He was also magic.

"But, kitten!" he called, banging on the door.

"I said go away!" Missy snapped, throwing her bags down on the couch and following suit. "I've had a bad day."

"But sweet pea, I wanna talk!"

Missy sighed. "You have five minutes."

She could practically hear Eric thinking. "Honey muffin, I know I shouldn't have cheated on you, bu-"

"Wait! You cheated on me?" Missy yelled, sitting up from the couch. "You cheated on me?" she repeated.

"Yes. Isn't that why we broke up, Missy pumpkin?"

"No! We broke up because you were going to start a new career and we both agreed it was best!"

"Oh! Wrong girl..." Missy heard him mutter.

She huffed and ripped open the door, coming face to face with him. "Leave me alone before I call security."

Eric took a step back and paled considerably. He knew not to get any further on her bad side. He slowly moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Somebody needs a hug."

Missy quietly fumed under Eric's weight until he took a step back, leaving a hand on her right shoulder.

"It'll be okay!" he said as if she was a mental patient.

Missy ignored it and slammed the door in his face. She quietly listened at the door until she heard him walk away.

**000 **

_Missy stood up slowly. She had awoken on her dorm floor, her roommates sleeping peacefully around her. She looked over at the magical clock on the wall, illuminated by the moonlight. It was about six in the morning. She grabbed her towel from her bed and walked over to the shower, wishing that she was back to normal._


End file.
